


Happy arranged marriage

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Happy MarriageTitolo capitolo: Happy arranged marriageFandom: Yuri!!! on icePairing: Viktor x YuuriChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Matrimonio combinatoAU! OOC! PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Happy Marriage  
> Titolo capitolo: Happy arranged marriage  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Matrimonio combinato  
> AU! OOC! PWP

Yuuri Katsuki era sempre stato convinto che i coniugi Nikiforov fossero interessati alla catena di Hotel e Onsen diretta dai suoi genitori, ma mai aveva osato immaginare che avrebbero potuto organizzare un matrimonio combinato fra lui Viktor, il figlio della coppia russa, che mai incontrato.

Ormai il ventitreenne aveva deciso: non avrebbe mai sposato qualcuno che non conosceva!  
Era quella la cosa che il giovane aveva deciso ed era pronto a tutto pur di affrontare il fantomatico “fidanzato”.  
Quale luogo era migliore dell’onsen dove lavorava con la sorella maggiore? La cosa era semplice doveva solo dirgli “Mi dispiace Viktor, ma non sono interessato a un matrimonio con te”.  
Era quella la frase che per ore si era allenato pronunciandola così tanto che pensava sarebbe stata una passeggiata, ma la sua mente si era paralizzata appena aveva poggiato gli occhi sulla figura del suo futuro marito.  
Viktor Nikiforov era un vero schianto e Yuuri non se lo sarebbe di certo aspettato, non è che avesse delle altre aspettative ma come poteva immaginare quanto sexy fosse? N’era a dir poco affascinato, ma era più convinto dell’idea iniziale e per trovare il coraggio di aprirsi nulla era meglio di un bagno bollente.

«Che c’è Yuuri: sei teso per caso?»  
Non aveva mai immaginato che il russo potesse avvicinarsi in quel modo al suo orecchio, riusciva quasi a percepirne il respiro scottante sulla sua pelle, ma forse erano i vapori dell’acqua bollente a fargli avvertire quella sensazione.  
« Beh…»  
Cosa doveva dirgli? “Sono scombussolato perché di fronte a me c’è il ragazzo più Sexy del mondo?” Non poteva di certo ammettere una cosa del genere, ma anche se ne avesse avuto il coraggio, Yuri, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a formulare nulla: la sua mente era completamente paralizzata.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Yuuri»  
Se Viktor stesse cercando di calmarlo, beh si sbagliava di grosso, anzi stava avendo esattamente l’effetto contrario, forse era per quella mano che gli aveva appena preso il volto che si avvicinandosi sempre di più con il suo.  
“Mica avrà intenzioni di baciami?” disse fra sé e sé mentre le labbra del russo si avvicinavano talmente tanto da sentire sfiorare le sue.  
“Scappa” si urlò nella mente “Allontanati, Yuuri!” s’imprecò” “Si salvi chi può!”  
Era quello che una persona comune avrebbe fatto in quella situazione, ma la mano di Nikiforov incominciò a sfiorare così passionalmente le sue parti intime che non ebbe la forza necessaria per allontanarsi dal futuro marito che non aveva scelto.  
“Cosa stai facendo!” Era quella la frase che avrebbe voluto urlare contro il russo, ma sia quella bocca che l’aveva incominciato a baciare con passionalità che quella mano che lo stava masturbando con un’intensità unica, paralizzarono completamente il giapponese che cadde vittima di qualcosa che mai aveva cercato.  
«Ti piace, Yuuri» Il sussurro di Viktor fu troppo da sopportare per Yuuri Katsuki che venne travolto da un’estasi unica capace di sconvolgergli la mente.  
«Sì!» urlò raggiungendo l’orgasmo e provando l’estasi più veemente che avesse mai provato.  
Quello ero solo l’inizio di quell’assurdo fidanzamento, ma per qualcuno come Viktor Nikiforov avrebbe fatto quel sacrificio.


	2. Happy Hot Marriage

Come Yuuri si fosse fatto convincere da suo "marito" in quello sgabuzzino questo non sapeva dirlo, ma era consapevole dei problemi che avrebbe causato alle loro famiglie che li attendevano per il taglio della torta nuziale.  
Cos'avrebbero pensato i gli invitati se avessero saputo che Viktor in quell'istante gli stesse succhiando l'erezione con tutta quella veemenza da sconvolgergli la mente?  
«Fer... Viktor!!!»  
Non è che il giapponese non adorasse le labbra del russo, ma quello non era il momento giusto, però chi lo avrebbe spiegato al suo corpo che fremente urlava all'altro di succhiarlo più forte.  
«Di più! Succhiami più forte! Fammi venire nella tua bollente bocca!»  
Era così da quanto l'aveva conosciuto, da quanto l'aveva masturbato alle terme e da quel giorno non riusciva più a farne meno assetandosi di tutti i potenti brividi che lo facevano fremere sempre di più.  
Perché doveva finire sempre così? Era inutile per il giapponese, Viktor, suo marito, succhiava via completamente la sua libido che sfociava completamente nella bocca più bollente e sensuale di tutto il mondo.  
Quel matrimonio, combinato o meno, si preannunciava infinitamente bollente.


	3. Happy love marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Happy Love Marriage  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Prima notte di nozze  
> OOC PWP

Non era la prima volta che sentiva spingere quel membro nel suo corpo, ma quella sera era diversa da tutte le altre: si erano sposati unendo le loro famiglie per ampliare le catene di alberghi più importati di tutta la Russia e del Giappone.Il giovane asiatico sinceramente aveva sempre adorato quando Viktor spingesse dentro di lui, il piacere era così intenso da fargli perdere completamente la testa e quella volta era completamente estasiato più del solito.Il loro legame s'intensificava sempre di più e anche se era nato come matrimonio combinato probabilmente Yuuri l'avrebbe amato per il resto della vita.


End file.
